Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Alexa Black
Summary: AU-Info in Ch 7 Harry is in 5th year and it's gonna be lots of fun. We have new teachers, a transfer student, those new elemental pendants, and Voldemort. And Gryffinors and Slytherins calling it a truce! Amazing what can happen because of dark magic...
1. Prologue

Alexa Black:  Big Fat Important notice.  This Story has been changed to an AU.  More info in chapter 7.  Please read that before the story.  All chapters before that were written before the book came out.  Just to let you know.

A/N: **_CHANGED STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!_** Okay, I felt that the other version was going nowhere, so I changed it. In general, it's the same, just a few minor alterations. Sorry to everyone who liked the original version, but I think this one will be better.

Sirius: Yeah! She didn't even have a plan for the last one. It was all just totally random.

Alexa: Da,…I mean,… Sirius! ( I don't want to give it away for first timers.) Don't even go there. It's bad enough that you live in my head. Must you criticize as well?

Sirius: Yes.

Alexa: Let's just get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing even remotely related to Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

***

**Prologue:**

If you took a look at the street called Privet Drive, you would consider it to be just any other street. And if you looked at the house of #4, you would consider it to be just any other house. But if you took a look at the people living in that house, you would think they were just ordinary everyday people, right? Maybe not. Do the owls that just flew into a window have something to do with it?

* * *

Harry potter sat down on his bed having just finished his charms homework. It was 1:00 PM, and he should have been asleep. However, if he ever closed his eyes, he would have nightmares about the Triwizard Tournament. 

A shiver ran down his spine as Harry remembered that awful year. _The maze. The portkey. Death. Pain. Voldemort. More pain. Priori Incantatem. Pain again._

He shivered again, and looked out the window. The boy jumped to the other side of the room as he realized that large, winged figures were blocking his view, only to find that, they were owls.

He sighed and let the birds in. There were four birds in all. The first was his own owl, Hedwig. The smallest one was Pig, who belonged to his best friend Ron. The other two, he couldn't recognize. He opened the one Hedwig had first. It was from Hermione:

_ Dear Harry,_

_How has your summer been? Mine, unfortunately, could be better. Victor broke up with me, but I still managed to get you this. I hope to meet you at the Weasley's. Happy Birthday!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry grinned as he realized that it was his Birthday, and opened his gift. It was an autographed poster of Victor Krum and his Quidditch team.

***

A young girl paced her room out of boredom. She was fairly pretty. She had dark brown, almost black, shoulder length hair, deep chocolate brown eyes that were so full of life, and a dark tan to prove that she went out often. She was about five foot two, and didn't look much older than 14 or 15 years old.

This young girl stopped pacing the room and collapsed on the dark blue sheets of her bed with a sigh. She turned over onto her belly and looked at the calendar.

_July 31_

Another 31 days and summer would be over. She couldn't wait! She was going to go to a new school in England called _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ But until then, she was stuck in the walls of _Black Star Witch's Academy of Isis._ The only reason she was staying in her school over the summer was because she was an orphan. There wasn't a wizard orphanage around that part of Florida, so she was stuck in that school year long. Until now. 

***

He then opened Ron's letter:

_Harry,_

_How are you? Listen, mum owled Dumbledore about one hundred times and he finally said you could come. We'll come get you tomorrow at midnight (by car.) Happy Birthday!_

_Ron_

_P.S. Fred and George keep saying "thank you" in your name. Any idea of what that's all about?_

Harry smiled. He knew what it was all about. His winnings from the previous year made him feel guilty about Cedric, so he donated it all to the twins. With it, they could start a joke shop when they graduated.

He opened the gift. Two pins fell onto his bed. One was a gold star, and the other, a silver moon. With it came a note:

_The pins are called communatiks. The two people wearing them just say each other's names, and they can here what they are saying. To break the connections say your own name. We think you should give the other one to Snuffles (we all know about him.) _

_ The Weasleys_

"Wow!" he gasped. "This is, amazing!"

***

An owl tapped on the window. The girl walked over to let it in. The black owl dropped a letter in her hands and flew away. The envelope was addressed,

Alexa L. Black 

"Who could be writing to me? My only friend is Ashley, and she's a muggle. She wouldn't be writing to me."

Curious about the letter, the girl called Alexa opened the letter. The room was immediately filled with a blinding white light. Alexa shut her eyes against it.

***

Harry put the communatiks to the side and picked up his Hogwarts letter. He gasped. It told him the usual and came with a list of supplies, but that's not why he gasped. Inside was a badge just like Ron's brother Percy used to wear. He was a prefect!

***

When the lights stopped shinning, Alexa opened her eyes. She looked around for any signs of change. Nothing. It was as if she imagined it ever happening. She looked at the envelope, and out of it fell a necklace. She looked at the pendant on the silver chain closely. It was a clear round crystal, but inside it was a drop of water. It was so perfect, and almost as if it was suspended in mid air. 

Alexa searched the envelope for a note. There was a scrap of paper:

_Put it around your neck, and all will be revealed._

Alexa pondered if she should for a moment before thinking 'what the hell' and slipping it on.

Then she was surrounded by a sudden surge of power. Light and color circled her in a never-ending spiral. She heard someone singing a song. It had no real words or tune, but it was very comforting. And she began to understand it perfectly. Images and explanations filled her head, her heart, and her soul. Then, as quickly as it all started, it stopped. And Alexa understood what it meant.

***

Harry stared at the badge for a moment before looking at the remaining letter. It must have been from his godfather, Sirius. He opened it:

_Dear Harry,_

_ How are you doing? I'm fine here at Moony's house. I hope that your holiday has been going well. Be sure to write to someone if you have any of those dreams._

_On a happier note, something is going to happen again in Hogwarts this year but I can't tell you very much. **Yeah! Because if he dose, Dumbledore will kill him! **Moony! Go away! I'm trying to write to me godson! **I don't want to go.** Leave! **No. **Yes. **No. **Yes. **No! **Yes! **No Snuffles! **Yes FLUFFY!** Gasp! I told you never to call me that! Fifth year was a long time ago! **Then leave!** Fine. But I will be back! **No you won't. Anyway, what was I saying before? Oh yes. This year an exchange student from America will be coming to Hogwarts. Her name is Alexa and she attended _The Black Star Witch's Academy of Isis._ But I can't tell you anymore because… **Because Dumbledore doesn't trust him with anymore information than that. **Moony! That's it! You are dead meat!** No! Padfoot, can't we talk about this? Help!** Talk to you later Harry._

_Padfoot_

**_Moony _**_(who is about to die)_

Harry laughed at the letter and opened the gift. Inside was a small statue. It looked like a phoenix carved out of some sort of black rock that he couldn't recognize. There was also some sort of inscription that he couldn't decipher. He decided he could figure it out later.

He had five more hours to try to get some rest, so Harry lay down on his bed and close his eyes.

***

Alexa: Like it. I really hope so. Now if for some reason you guys want the other version back, let me know, because I have it saved.

Sirius: And don't worry. This girl may be mean…

Alexa: Hey!

Sirius: But she won't leave you hanging. The main, suspenseful, cliffie type parts from the other version will still present themselves. Just in a more orderly fashion.

Alexa: Yeah, you'll find out what happened to Remus, about the elemental powers, and about Alexa eventually in this version, so don't worry.


	2. Visitors

A/N: Dose anyone even know the point of these author's notes?!

Everyone: No.

Sirius: I know! It's so I can have my moment in glory!

Alexa: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I get it. Now I would thank people for reviews, but I'm posting all the chapters at one time, so you didn't have a chance yet.

Sirius: Wow. That was random.

Alexa: Well I have to write something here!

Sirius: Good point. Let's start already!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that seems familiar. It all belongs to someone else.

***

Chapter 1: Visitors

***

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE!" Harry jumped. _?!?!?!?! _He thought as he quickly put on his glasses, through on some clothes, and ran down stairs.

"What…is…it…Uncle…Vernon?" He panted.

"It's about time! Now listen. Petunia's parents are coming over for dinner tonight. Now I don't want any funny business like the last time one of our relatives came for dinner. Is that understood?" Vernon looked him strait in the eye, indicating that he was very serious.

Harry just nodded. "I'll behave. I won't blow them up, drop a cake on their heads, or make any comments about anything. I will speak only when spoken too. I will not let them know anything about where I go during the school year." He said this in a toneless voice, knowing that it was what he wanted to hear.

"Right. Now go eat your breakfast. Your aunt has a list of chores for you, and I want them done before her parents arrive."

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry walked into the kitchen, ate his toast, grabbed his list of chores, and went outside.

He groaned when he saw what he had to do:

Weed the garden Water the plants ****

Fix the fence

Paint the shed

Mow the lawn

Wash the car

'All this just because Petunia's parents are coming over,' he thought. Harry made his way to the garden, and started to yank at one of the weeds. 'How on earth could that woman be my mother's sister? My mom's parents were proud that she was magic. Petunia's parents would probably…' He gasped. 'Wait a minute! Petunia is mum's sister?! That means, mum's parents are coming over?!'

Harry finished with the weeds and grabbed the hose. "Maybe this won't be so bad," he said to himself. "They obviously don't have anything against magic. This could actually be fun." Harry thought about his grandparents all day. For a while he was kind of mad that they had stayed hidden all these years, but came to the conclusion that something must have been holding them back. Now he just wanted to meet them. 

It was almost five o'clock when he finished his chores. He came into the kitchen where Petunia was cooking dinner. She turned around when he entered.

"Finally. Now go upstairs and change. They'll be here soon." Harry nodded. He climbed the stairs, and went into his room. He grabbed a clean pair of jeans and a green T-shirt, and put them on. For a few minutes, he tried to flatten his hair, and it almost worked, before it popped right back into it's normal position. "Why do I even bother?"

"Boy! Get down here. They'll be here any minute!" Uncle Vernon shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Harry sighed, and went downstairs.

***

A man walked down the halls of Hogwarts. He had brown hair, with a few streaks of gray, wore very shabby and patched robes, and looked kind of tired. He seemed to be about 35 years old. At his side walked a very large, very shaggy, very black dog. He stopped at a stone gargoyle, and said, "Cotton Candy." The gargoyle came to life, and reviled a staircase. The man walked in, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a voice. The man opened the door and walked in. "Remus. Sirius. Just the men I wanted to see. Of coarse, it would help if Sirius here was a man," he said to the dog. The dog changed into a man.

"Well, since you are making jokes about my canine form, I assume that you don't have bad news," Sirius said.

"Well you guessed correctly. In fact, I have very good news, for both of you." Dumbledore smiled. "First of all, Remus, I wanted to offer you a teaching job. Hagrid is of on a mission with the Giants, and I'm afraid that he won't be back in time to be able to teach our Care of Magical creatures class. Would you like the job?"

Remus looked slightly shocked, but nodded. "I'd love to."

"Good. Now Sirius," he looked at the other man. "This year we are once again in need of a new Defense Teacher. I was wondering if you would like the job."

Sirius looked at the Headmaster as if he had grown an extra head and was dancing the Tango with a lamp?!?!?!!?! (A/N: For those of you who think he was laughing, he was shocked. Okay?) "But Albus, what about my criminal record?! I can't go out in public!"

"No," he shook his head. "You can't go out as Sirius Black." He fired a spell at Sirius. "But you can go out as Professor Orion Heart." He gave a mirror to Sirius. His face had changed drastically. His hair was shorter and was a dark brown color. His eyes were no longer black, but instead bluish green colors. He had a very slight tan. He also looked younger. Much younger, like in his late twenties.

"Wow! And how did you come up with the name 'Orion Heart'?!" He asked, looking at his reflection.

"I picked Orion because it's your middle name. As for the last name, I picked a random word out of the dictionary. You were lucky that I didn't land on something like 'lawn mower', or you'd be stuck."

The three of them laughed.

***

"Mother!" Petunia cried as her parents came in. "It's so good to see you. You too father. Come in. Just give your things to Harry here. He'll put them away for you."

Harry took their things. Before he went into the sitting room, Harry's grandfather slipped him a note:

**__**

Midnight. Kitchen.

Daisy and Andrew

Harry nodded. He then put their coats in the closet. He dragged their bags upstairs and into the guest room. He just waited upstairs until he heard Petunia announce dinner.

That night they had a wonderful feast. Petunia really wanted to impress them. Harry didn't think that it once crossed her mind that they still knew about magic. Harry just ate his meal in silence as they talked about Vernon's company. Nothing interesting happened until dessert. 

"What about you, Harry?" Petunia's father asked. "You haven't spoken much today. Is everything alright?"

"Oh he's fine," Petunia said. "I'm afraid that he gets rather shy around strangers."

And they didn't speak anymore on the subject.

***

"There is another reason I called you here, Sirius," Dumbledore said. "I understand that Arabella Figg is the only person you have to visit." Sirius nodded. "Well while you are there, I was thinking that you could visit someone else while you're there. Harry perhaps."

"Sir, are you serious?! I can go get Harry?!"

"Yes, you can. I've been helping Remus put up extra wards around his house, so it will be… Sirius, where are you going?!" Sirius was already half way down the stairs.

"Arabella's house!" He shouted.

Dumbledore shook his head. "And I didn't even have the chance to tell him…"

"Tell him what?" Remus asked.

"Well you know that exchange student I told you about a few days ago?" Remus nodded. "Well there was something I wanted to tell him, but it seems that you will both just have to find out later.

***

That night at 11:45 Harry crept down the stairs to the kitchen. His grandparents were already there and were talking in hushed voices. Harry of coarse listened in.

"Do you think he'll buy it?"

"It looks like it. I gave him the note, and I tried to act like I was concerned and interested in him."

"I sure hope so Malfoy, or our Lord will have our hides."

Harry gasped. _Death Eaters?! _He thought. He had to get help. He figured he could flag down the night bus and get help. Lucky he had his wand in his pocket, just in case. 

He slipped out of the house and backed away from the house slowly. He had only gone back a few yards into the street when he bumped into someone.

***

Sirius left Arabella's house. He was so relived that she believed him. And now he was getting Harry. He was so happy that he was moon-walking into the street. Unfortunately, he moon-walked into someone else that was also in the street.

***

Ron got out of his dad's new car and made his way towards Harry's house. He was taking him away from those awful muggles that night. He started running to get there faster that he accidentally ran into two other people.

***

"Ron?!" Harry and Sirius whispered.

"Harry?!" Ron and Sirius said.

"Sirius?!" Harry and Ron almost shouted.

"What are you doing here?!" They all asked at thee same time.

"I came to take Harry to the Burrow," the redhead said.

"I'm here to take Harry to Remus's house," Sirius explained.

"There are Death Eaters in my house."

"Death Eaters?!"

***

Alexa:?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Sirius: Please stop that. I know you are fascinated with those two buttons, but It's over used in this chapter.

Alexa: Fine. Review!…?!?!?!?!?!

Sirius: Ggggrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!


	3. Into the Lair

A/n: Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it. Please, don't say it!

Sirius: It's been over a month.

Alexa: No! You said it!

Sirius: Of coarse I did. It's what I do.

Alexa: Alright already! So I've been lazy! BIG DEAL! *runs off*

Sirius: *blinks* Well, I guess I'll do the disclaimer and thank you notes.

Disclaimer: Alexa dose not own Harry Potter. She didn't steal Harry Potter either. She just borrowed it without asking with no intention of returning it to J.K. Rowling.

***

Thanks to:

**Lucerito-del-alba: **I'm glad you're okay with the new version.  I'm also sorry for taking so long on this one.  Oh, and about the Malfoy thing, it's meant to be the elder Malfoy.  Sorry about the mix-up.  Luv!

**Lady Arwen of Riverdell:**  Glad you like!  Sorry for making you wait.  I know you don't like to wait, so the next one will be out soon.  Thanks for reviewing!

***

**Chapter 3: Into the Lair**

***

Sirius stared at his godson. "Harry, are you sure they're Death Eaters?"

Harry nodded. "They were disguised like they were my grand parents, and wanted me to meet them at midnight. I know one of them is Lucius Malfoy. I'm not sure who the other one is, but it's a woman."

Sirius nodded. "Ron," he said turning to the redhead. "Where is your dad?"

"He's in the car. It's at the end of the street."

"I want you to go back to the Burrow and contact Dumbledore. They won't expect Harry for about another ten minutes, but I'll stay here just in case."

Ron took off right away, but Harry stayed behind for a moment. 

"Sirius, be careful."

"Don't worry Harry. I won't even come out of the shadows, okay?"

Harry nodded, and ran after Ron.

***

The Weasley's new car had a new feature that allowed them to do something similar to Apparition, only it took a little longer. They were at the Burrow in a matter of minutes. On the way they explained what happened.

"Ron," Mr. Weasley said. "I want you to go get your mother. Harry, come with me so we can contact Dumbledore." Harry followed him into the kitchen. Mr. Weasley threw some powder into the fire place.

"Albus Dumbledore," he said. Dumbledore's head appeared in a few moments.

"Arthur? What is it? It's almost midnight after all."

"I'm sorry to bother you at this late hour, but we have a problem. Tonight was the night we were supposed to pick Harry up, but when we arrived Harry has standing in the middle of the road because of Death Eaters were in his house. He's with us now, so don't worry about that."

Dumbledore sighed. "Thank goodness for that. Now, I'll head over to the house right now. I'm sure Sirius has already notified Remus. Perhaps these Death Eaters might be a good thing if we can catch them."

"Yes they would be," said a voice. They turned to find Remus with a large back dog in the doorway. "That is, if they were still there."

Dumbledore looked at him. "Arthur, stand back. I'm going to floo over." And as soon as he said that, an old man stepped out of the fireplace. 

While he was brushing the ashes off of his robes, the rest of the Weasley clan came into the room, including Charlie and Bill. Thirteen people in one room is rather crowded. "Perhaps we should move into a different room," Mrs. Weasley suggested. They all agreed.

Once everyone was comfortably seated in the living room, Harry was the first one to talk. "So, why aren't the Death Eaters there anymore?"

"Well," Sirius started, "I called Remus over and told him what was going on. I told him I promised not to go inside for Harry, so I had him do it."

Remus continued, "When I went inside I slowly crept into the kitchen, only to find it empty. I must have searched the entire house. They somehow found out that Harry wasn't there anymore."

"Well we can't do anything about that now," the elderly wizard said. "We'll just have to wait for another opportunity."

"But how did they get in the house in the first place, Professor?"

"Good question, Ron." Remus said. "And please, call me Remus. I'm not your professor anymore."

"And I believe I have the answer to that question," Dumbledore said. "It about the wards I set up around the house. They would keep away anyone who Harry believed was a threat. The people claiming to be Harry's grandparents were threatening, but Harry didn't believe them to be. So they were able to penetrate the wards. My fault really."

"Well, we can't do anything about that now," Mrs. Weasley said. "What I want to know is what to do with Harry. You're still welcome to stay with us, but I think your godfather would like to take you as well."

Harry looked from her to Sirius. They were making _him_ pick?! How was he supposed to choose?

"Go ahead, Harry." Harry looked at his friend.

"But…Ron…"

"Go on. We hang out all the time. You don't get to be with Sirius that often. Who knows how much of him you'll see over the school year." Nobody saw the two Marauders grin.

Harry smiled. "Alright. I'll go with Sirius and Remus."

"Great!" Remus said. He pulled out a miniscule trunk and owl cage from his pocket. "Hedwig is outside, and I have your things. Harry, tell Hedwig to go to my place, and we'll meet her there." 

Harry nodded, and went outside. When he returned, the others were all gathered around the fireplace. 

"Alright. Harry, Moony will go first, then you, and I'll follow."

"Moony?" the twins asked.

"Uh-oh. Remus, go! Hurry!"

"Marauders Lair!" and he was gone.

"Marauders Lair?" the twins were in shock.

"Marauders Lair." Harry said. He was then sucked into the fire place. Getting dizzy, he closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he fell out of the fireplace and almost fell to the floor. Luck for him, Remus caught him.

"Thanks, Remus."

"No problem. Incoming!" At that moment Sirius fell out of the fire and landed face first!

"Gee, thanks for catching me!" he said sarcastically. "So what was with the rush back there, Harry?"

The boy smiled. "Sit down. This could take a while." Harry started to tell the two of them about how the twins found the Marauders Map. He told them about their pranks, all the inventions they made, and about the joke shop they wanted to make.

"Wow," Sirius said. They sound almost as good as us. Almost."

"Yeah. But after that I'm beat. I'm going to bed. 'Night guys." With a yawn, Remus walked up the stairs to bed.

"I think you should be getting to bed now, too," Sirius said to Harry. "Come on. I'll show you your room."

"Wait." Sirius looked curious as his godson started digging into his trunk. He found what he was looking for and returned to Sirius. "Here. This is for you." He gave him the star communatik. 

"What's this?" he asked looking at the pin. 

"It's a communatik. Here, I'll show you how it works." He ran into another room and said, "Sirius."

"Harry?" It worked!

"Hi Sirius! We can talk through these things. Cool, huh?"

"I'll say! Where did you get these things? What dose yours look like? How do they work?"

"Woah! Slow down. Hang on, I'll be there in a minute. Harry." And the connection broke. Harry ran back into the living room to see his shocked godfather.

"What just happened?"

Harry smiled. "Well, I got these from Ron for my birthday. This is mine," he showed the moon pin. "We say each others names to start a connection and say our own to break it. We are the only ones that can here what the other person says, too. So to anyone else in a room, it will look like you're talking to yourself. I think we're the only ones who can use it. Nobody else."

"Harry, that's great. Thank you. I love it." He put the pin in his pocket. "Let's go upstairs. Your room isn't exactly your room yet, just a spare room. We can decorate it tomorrow after the grand tour."

"Alright."

***

Alexa: Okay. Next chapter you get to learn all about the Marauders lair. 

Sirius: And you will get it within the next week if I have anything to do with it!

Alexa: Well you don't' have anything to do with it!

Sirius: I live in you head! I have everything to do with it! I know every thought in you head, and I can influence those thoughts! Speaking of thoughts, who's Tyler? You seem to be hung up on him…

Alexa: SIRIUS!


	4. Fun at the Marauder's Lair

**(Oh my god! This has been sitting, done, in my computer for the last few weeks. I just forgot about it! Sorry!)**

A/n: Hi! I'm back. We have a funny chapter ahead, and I'm afraid that Sirius got a little excited with it.

Sirius: Yeah! This is my chapter! My creation! The best chapter in the world! The…

Alexa: ^__ ^ The rise if insanity?

Sirius: EXACTLY! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Alexa: O.O Riiiiight.

Sirius: Now! Onwards to the chapter of doom.

Alexa: Sure… *backs away from the madman*

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own dynamite, and am keeping it safely out of reach of Sirius. J/K!

***

Thanks:

shdurrani:  Thanks!  It gets better!

Lucerito-del-alba: Thank you!  You'll notice that they are trying to avoid telling them at the moment.  You'll see why later.

Nicoletta:  I know you said you can't wait, and I'm sorry to make you have to.  Glad you like it.

Lil Miss Prongs:  Thanks!

smegul: lol!

***

**Chapter 3: Fun at the Marauders Lair**

The next morning Harry woke up in what would later on be his room. He grabbed his glasses off the night stand and looked around. So far, it only consisted of a bed, a dresser, a mirror, a closet, and a desk. He looked at the clock on the wall. It read 9:30. 

The boy yawned, and got out of bed. He dug into his trunk and picked out a green T-shirt a pair of jeans, and some socks. He got dressed and headed out. 

As he walked down the hallway, he heard what sounded like a motorcycle that badly needed an oil change. Harry peaked into the room to see Sirius snoring, loudly. He was talking is his sleep, and started saying something about pizza and doughnuts. Harry laughed and quietly shut the door.

He went down the stairs, and found the kitchen. Remus was sitting at the table, sipping some coffee.

"Hi Remus!"

The man turned around and smiled. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Harry nodded, and took a seat at the table. "Did you know that Sirius talks in his sleep?"

"Yep. He snores, too. I mean he really SNORSES."

"Yeah. That's what made me look into his room. I found him taking about doughnuts." The two of them laughed.

When he calmed down, Remus started to talk, "So I think we should have some fun this morning. Waking Sirius should be a good start."

"What's so fun about that," Harry questioned.

"Harry, a heard of wild elephants couldn't wake you godfather. So we have to find out what dose."

Harry smiled. This _was_ going to be fun. Remus gave Harry a bucket of ice water and Remus had a camera. The crept into Sirius's room and got to work. They pulled back the covers to show Sirius in his boxers, sucking his thumb, no longer snoring or talking. Remus took a quick picture before getting the water.

"Take the camera and take a picture of when I'm about to dump the water on him. Then take pictures of his reaction," he whispered. Harry nodded and took a picture. Then Remus dumped the water, and…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WET! COLD! ICE WATER! ICE WATER!"

Sirius was jumping all over the room, and Harry was taking as many pictures as possible. You'd think this man was covered with killer ants, not water. Remus was rolling on the ground with laughter.

After Sirius calmed down, he glared at the two of them. "You find this funny? Well, I hope you're happy. I was having this wonderful dream about doughnuts and pizza. Then the girl in the bikini came and,…would you two stop laughing!" The two of them were instantly caught in an attack of giggles.

Sirius rolled his eyes and pushed them out of the room. A few minutes later, when they stopped laughing, Sirius emerged dressed in jeans and a black short sleeved shirt. They went down together to have breakfast.

"So," Remus said, "Since I'm sure nobody wants the house to burn down, I'll make breakfast."

Sirius glared. "Right, and I'm sure we'd much rather have black eggs and ham… Then again, I'm a horrible cook. Continue Moony!"

So Remus got to work. He attempted to make some eggs and toast. The eggs had to be put out with a fire extinguisher, and the toast turned into charcoal. The ended up with big black blobs on their plates.

"Err…" Harry looked as the two adults started eating. He poked at his "eggs" and they jiggled. "Yuck! Remus I'm sure you worked hard on this, so excuse me when I say, how can you eat this garbage!?" He then grabbed his and their plates, and through them down the garbage. "Sit back, and watch me work!"

And work he did. He grabbed a few eggs, and started cracking. The through the empty shells behind him, and they landed on the two adults. While the eggs were frying, he grabbed some toast and through it across the room. It landed in the toaster which immediately turned on. He grabbed another pan and started on the ham. While it sizzled, he took the pan with eggs, and tossed them over his shoulder. The split into three equal parts and neatly landed on the plates. In fact, everything worked like that. When he through something, it would land properly, and the refrigerator opened and closed on will. It was like, well, magic. And the appliances must have favored him, because they certainly didn't work like that for Remus.

When he was done, Harry sat down at the table. Two pairs of shocked eyes looked at their meals, then at the boy.

"How did you manage that? I didn't charm anything." Remus was shocked. 

"It's easy," Harry said. "You just have to do everything from the right angles, and the stuff will open and turn on and stuff. It also takes a lot of practice. Not are you just going to just stare at it, or are you going to eat?"

The two of them took a bite. Sirius choked. "Harry! Were on earth did you learn to cook like this? It's great!"

Harry smiled, "I'll teach you sometime. It's really easy." He smirked. "Of coarse, you do need to at least know the basics, like how to boil water."

Sirius glared and through a piece of ham at him. Harry dodged it, and it hit Remus. Of coarse he through it back and they soon had a food fight on. Harry's beautiful break fast was on its way to the walls, their hair, and just everywhere.

After about half an hour, Remus sighed. "Well, there goes another breakfast. How about we go to Diagon Alley and get something from there. We can get your school things and stuff for your room at the same time."

"Oh yeah! That reminds me." Harry ran back to his room. He grabbed his badge out of his trunk and ran back down. He showed it to the adults. "I've be made a Prefect!"

"Well that's great Harry."

"Maybe, but I'd rather break the rules, not enforce them." Harry frowned. 

Sirius smiled, "Well that's exactly what we thought when we became prefects. It actually wasn't that bad. Prefects only have to patrol half a night twice a month. You'll have plenty of time to break the rules in between shifts."

Harry grinned, "Alright then. Now let's go to Diagon Alley!"

So the group went to Diagon Alley. Sirius turned into a dog the second they fell out of the fire place. After they had something to eat they went shopping. First they got his school stuff and then they got to work on the room. They bought six cans of light green paint, five Quidditch posters, four picture frames, three new outfits, two sets of blue curtains, and a partridge in a pair tree. Well okay, so it was a new perch for Hedwig. When they had everything, the three of them headed home. 

"Alright," Remus said. "Let's move this stuff into the hallway, and we can get started." So Remus got on one side of the bed, Sirius got on the other, and they pushed in opposite directions. 

Harry sighed, "Wow, what intelligent people."

The "intelligent people" looked at what they were doing, blushed, and did it properly. When everything was outside, they opened the paint cans. Harry grabbed a brush and dipped it in. He started working on one of the walls, and the other two followed the suit. Everything started out peacefully, but Harry noticed something about what Sirius was painting. 

"Hey Sirius, what exactly are you painting on my wall?" he asked.

Sirius turned around reviling, A DOUGHNUT! Harry stared along with Remus for a second before saying, "No offence Sirius, but I really don't want a gigantic doughnut on my wall."

"Oh fine," he said in mock disappointment, but Harry could see him smiling as he painted over it.

Four cans of paint, two games of tic-tac-toe on the wall, and a gigantic pizza on the wall later, they ran into a different problem.

"How the hell are we supposed to paint the ceiling?"

"Why don't we just get a ladder?"

"Do you own a ladder?"

"No."

"Then we can't use a ladder!"

"I can levitate you up there."

"But what if you drop me?"

"That's why it's you going and not me or Harry."

While Sirius and Remus debated on how to do this, Harry took matters into his own hands. He grabbed his Firebolt, a paint can, and a paintbrush and flew up. He started painting the ceiling while listening to the two under him. They didn't even realize when he accidentally dripped paint on their heads. After the remaining two cans of paint were used up and the entire room was painted, Harry came down, but didn't get off. He listened to the adults from about four feet in the air.

"Okay, so we go up there on brooms and paint like that. Much better than turning the house sideways."

"Hey, it was an idea!"

"Whatever. Lets get our brooms." They turned around to see Harry hovering above the ground looking amused.

"Harry," they said together.

"Yeah."

"Run." Harry flew out of the room at full speed while the adults ran after him, but the Firebolt was faster. The two of them grabbed brooms from the closet and followed him outside. They finally caught him, but only because he stopped in the middle of the backyard. He was starring in awe at what was there.

"What's wrong Harry?" Sirius asked innocently. He knew what it was.

"You guys have a Quidditch field, and you didn't even tell me!"

"I could have sworn we told you…" Remus said.

"So you want to have a game?" Sirius asked.

"But we don't have enough people, unless…" he looked at his guardians.

"Go ahead. We don't mind."

Harry smiled and ran into the house. He threw some floo powder into the fireplace and shouted, "The Burrow!" About five minutes later Sirius and Remus saw him come flying threw. Followed by Ron, then Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, and finally Charlie.

"Is that everybody?" Remus asked. They nodded. "Then lets go to the back!"

They went to the pitch and picked teams. They had an uneven number, so Bill volunteered to keep score. The teams were Harry, Sirius, Ron and Fred, and Charlie, Ginny, Remus, and George.

Things were a bit uncomfortable at first. They Weasleys knew all about Sirius, but that didn't stop them from getting all nervous around him. But that changed when he fired water at the other team each time they scored.

"Sirius! Quit it, I'm soaked. You can't treat the mighty Remus Lupin like this!"

"Just watch me!" Sirius shot more water at Remus.

"Padfoot! Enough with the water already! That's it!" Remus took out his wand and shot water at Sirius. But some of it splashed onto Harry, Ron ad Fred.

"You're dead!" Harry yelled. He ran to the side of the house, and returned with a hose. Once he turned it on, there was splashing, yelling, death treats, and cheers. Then there was more water coming from both sides. It was a water fight!

About an hour later they were all sitting in the kitchen, now warm and dry after a few spells. They sat around a big table for lunch. They didn't talk very much as they were tired. But towards the end of the meal, the twins had an interesting question.

"So," George started, "What's with the whole Padfoot and Moony references?" 

Sirius looked at Harry, who looked at Ron, who looked at Remus, who shook his head.

"Well you see,…" Ron started, but he was cut off.

"Oh look at the time, you really should be going now, huh? Let me show you to our fire place, it was really nice having you guys over, we should do it again some time, be sure to say hi to your mom for me, oh need help with your floo powder, here let me do it for you, THE BURROW!" With that Harry pushed the twins into the fire, and they disappeared. 

He sighed loudly and slid onto the ground. He then looked at the remaining Weasleys, minus Ron, with a 'you really don't want to know' look.

A few minutes later the rest of the were gone, leaving the three alone in the house again. They sat down is the living room and just talked about random things, like how were things going at Hogwarts, the Marauders when they were younger, how Snape was a git, and other fun stuff.

Harry smiled to himself. He was having the time of his life at the Marauder's Lair. And it was only day one.

***

Alexa: So what do you guys think?

Sirius: Yeah! Was my chapter good or what?!

Alexa: I'm gonna go with 'or what'

Sirius: You're so mean!

Alexa: You'll get over it. And as much as I like them, this isn't one of those Harry spends a summer with Sirius story. We are going to Hogwarts in the next chapter. That's where the fun begins. It's what you guys have been waiting for.

Sirius: Well all I'm waiting for is for you to shut your yap already!

Remus: *pops up out of nowhere* I second that motion.

Harry: *dose the same thing* I third it!

Alexa: Why is everyone going against me?


	5. Platform 10 78

A/N: Realization hit me hard when I realized that I still have a story to write! And now that schools out I have all the time in the world to write!

Sirius: Yeah! We are going to work hard from now on. At the very least one chapter a week.

Alexa: But that doesn't mean rushed and bad chapters. These are going to be the real deal!

Sirius: Now let's get on with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Alexa Black owns,… Oh why bother! You know the drill by now, right?

***

Thanks so much:

***

****

Chapter Four: Platform 10 7/8

The rest of the summer was very much fun. He loved playing Quidditch, playing pranks on Sirius and Remus, and just being with his godfather. They had gotten very close in the time they spent together, and Harry was kind of sad when it was almost time for the school year to start again. He was going to miss having them around all the time. (A/n: Remember, he doesn't know about the new jobs.)

But that didn't mean that he wasn't excited. He couldn't wait to get back to school! He wanted to get back to Gryffindor Tower, all his other friends, the ghost, his classes, minus Potions, and everything else. He couldn't wait to be going home.

Harry was packing his things the night before September first when an owl flew in his open window. In it's beak was a Hogwarts letter. Harry took the letter and read:

__

Dear Mr. Potter,

I hope that you summer has been enjoyable and that you are ready for another school year.

There has been a slight change of plans this year. There has been an accident, so in order to get onto the train, you will now have to get on Platform 10 7/8. The same procedure will be used to get onto the Platform.

Thank you for your cooperation,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Head Mistress 

Harry finished the letter and shouted, "Sirius! Remus!"

***

The following morning the three of them were up, rested, and ready to get to the train. Or, they w if would have been if they hadn't over slept and Sirius hadn't been missing.

"Hurry up Harry! It's 10:40! We're going to be late!" Remus was running around the house while shouting at him. He hatted the morning of September 1st. There was always so much mess. "Harry!"

"I can't find my Charms homework!" his voice came from upstairs. "And were the hell is Sirius!"

"The note said he had to meet Dumbledore about something!" _Which isn't entirely false_, he thought. "And check under Hedwig's cage!"

"What's Dumbledore want? Found it!"

"I'm not entirely sure!" _Okay, now I'm lying._

Harry came downstairs dragging his trunk and Hedwig's cage behind him. "Alright, I'm ready. I sent Hedwig to Hogwarts just a few minutes ago."

"Great! I'm going to apparate us to Kings Cross Station. Hold on tight. We only have fifteen minutes." He took Harry's hand and apparated them to the station.

"Grab a trolley, Harry." Harry did so and followed Remus to the area between platforms 10 and 11. "You first. We don't want a house elf to prevent you from getting through. I don't have a flying car for you to drive."

Harry glared at him. "I regret ever telling you that story." With that he ran through the platform. Remus appeared behind him a few seconds later. 

"Hurry! It's leaving in two minutes!"

"Bye Remus!" He said getting on the train.

"See you in a few hours!"

"What?!" Too late. The train already left.

Harry sighed and went down the train looking for any sign of Ron or Hermione. There wasn't one. He decided to just wait for them, so he found an empty compartment, and sat down. He had a few things to think about. Why did they have to take a different train? What did Remus mean by 'a few hours'? And what was Sirius doing?

"Harry, there you are!" Harry looked up to see Ron and Hermione. "We must have searched the entire train, twice! Where were you?"

"I was looking for you, but gave up after about ten minutes."

The two sat down next to Harry and just started talking. They talked about Quidditch, their summers, the school year,…

"So why do you think Lupin said he'd see you in a few hours?" Ron asked after Harry explained it to them.

"Well isn't it obvious?" The boys looked at Hermione with confused looks. Hermione sighed. "He's coming back to teach. Probably Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"But what about his being a werewolf?" Harry asked. "Wouldn't the parents want someone else teaching their kids?"

"Well it's that he's teaching or he is positive that you will be expelled within minutes of arriving at school." The three of them laughed at the possibility. They spent some time creating even wilder and funnier ideas. Before they knew it, they were at the school.

***

They entered the Great Hall and took their seats. A few minutes later, McGonagall entered with the first years behind her. Once they made it to the front of the hall, the hat started to sing:

__

"I'm a bone-legged chicken

I'm a knock knee hen

Haven't been so happy since I don't know when

I walk with a wiggle

And a giggle and a SQUAK!

Doing the Tennessee 

Huh? Oh, this is the sorting! Sorry. Ahem." A few students giggled at the hat, but were soon shushed as the real song began.

__

"Over a thousand years ago

When I was clean and knew

Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin 

They gave me something to do.

Now my job is to sort you

Into a house just right

So put me on your head

And you'll be sorted tonight!"

The hall clapped and McGonagall started to read off names.

"Amelia, Rica"

"Ravenclaw"

"Campbell, Olive"

"Hufflepuff"

The sorting continued, but Harry wasn't paying attention. He just wanted the feast to begin. He looked up at the teachers table out of boardem, and nearly fell out of his chair at what he saw. Remus Lupin was sitting in the chair that Hagrid normally occupied (it was shrunk down to be smaller) and was talking quietly to he man next to him, who must have been the new Defense teacher.

"Zwick, Zeddidia"

"Ravenclaw!"

The students clapped as the last of the new students was sorted. When the hall calmed down, Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Welcome everyone to another school year. Now before we begin the feast, there are a few things I would discuss with you."

A shout came from the Gryffindor table, "Aw Man!"

"Relax Mr. Weasley, it shouldn't take more than five minutes. Now first I'm sure you are wondering why you had to take a different train than usual. There was a sort of enchantment on the tracks that did not allow the train to move any more than a few miles from the station. We are still working to figure out how it got there and how to remove it, but it's nothing to worry about.

"Second, I would like to introduce three new teachers. First of all our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid, will be away for the first few months of school. So taking his place while he is away is an old friend, Professor Lupin." Almost the entire school clapped and cheered. Apparently, many of the students had also favored him.

"Our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year is Professor Heart." The school clapped again, but not as loud. They had grown quite suspicious of the Defense teachers over the past few years.

"Finally, our Potions Master, Professor Snape will not be able to teach for the first two terms,…" He had to stop for a minute to let Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, and Ravenclaw stop cheering. It was hard to tell who was cheering the loudest, but Harry had a feeling it was his own House.

"As I was saying, your new Potions teacher will be his sister, Professor Lydia Snape." The hall clapped politely while the Slytherins cheered. The Gryffindors wouldn't have clapped at all, but this teacher seemed nice. She Had short black hair that shiny and clean. She had light brown eyes and had a small tan. But most of all, she was smiling.

"And now it is time that we welcome our new exchange student from America. She will be joining the fifth years. Please welcome Alexa Black.

***Alexa P.O.V.***

__

Okay, here I go. Why does everyone have to look at me. Whatever.

"What do we have here."

__

I'm a girl, silly. You've sorted several of them a few seconds ago.

"Very funny."

__

I thought so.

"Just let me do my job."

__

Fine.

"Fine."

__

Fine.

"Fine."

__

Fine.

"Fine."

__

Just get on with it!

"Fine. Now, you have plenty or courage, intelligence, kindness, and… WAIT! KINDNESS! We certainly not to me!"

__

Um, you just said that to the whole hall.

"What!"

__

Just kidding.

"That's it! If you're anything, it's characteristics of SLYTHERIN!"

__

That's the plan.

***End P.O.V.***

Most of the hall groaned at what the hat shouted. A few "What a waste of a transfer." could be heard. But almost all was forgotten when twice as much food than usual appeared on the tables.

"Whoa" Ron gasped.

"Probably because of the transfer, right Harry. Harry? Harry!" Hermione yelled at him.

"What!" he asked joining the land of the living.

"You alright Harry? Incase you didn't notice, food is served."

"Oh. Sorry, I just spaced out."

"`O `Ow we no wa` `Upin `ent," Ron said through a mouth of potatoes.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Ron," Hermione said.

Ron opened his mouth and showed her what was inside. "Gross!" She grabbed a roll and shoved it in his open mouth, causing him to choke on it and the half eaten food.

He swallowed the food and said, "Sorry. I said, so now we know what Lupin meant."

"Yeah," Harry said looking towards the teacher's table. Remus was chatting happily with Professor Heart. "So what do you think is wrong with our Defense teacher this year?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, We've had a Death Eater, an idiot, a werewolf, and another Death Eater."

Ron thought for a minute. "Well,… If the pattern continues, then I say this year we have another idiot!"

"No way!" Seamus said, joining the conversation. "It's probably a Vampire!" 

"Maybe he's a ghost."

"Dork! Does he look like a ghost to you?"

They continued to argue over this, but Harry started to space out again. His thoughts drifted to the transfer student. _Alexa Black. The new Slytherin. Alexa Black,… wait, Black! She couldn't be! She's in Slytherin. Besides, there could be hundreds of people with the name Black. Get a grip Harry._

But still, he couldn't help but wonder.

***

Alexa: Alright. That's it for this chapter! Next we get to meet Alexa and the first day of classes!

Sirius: Yay! Can I help again?

Alexa: Why are you even asking? You know you'll just go ahead and help even if I refuse!

Sirius: Yeah… But it's still nicer to ask. 


	6. In the Morning

A/n: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *sob* *clings to Sirius for dear life*

Sirius: Um,…Alexa finished the book the first day it came out and has been like this since.

Alexa: *makes some pathetic crying noises*

Sirius: So she wanted me to tell you guys who haven't (for some strange reason she can't quite figure out) finished the book to stay away from Chapter 35 to avoid this reaction.

Alexa: *sniff*

Sirius: She would also like to say sorry for forgetting to put up thank you notes in the last chapter. 

Alexa: …

Sirius: The last thing is that she will be going to camp for two weeks (sleep away) so she won't be able to post chapters. I guess that's all. On to the story!

***

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that you already know doesn't belong to me. I do own Alexa, because she is basically me.

***

****

Chapter 6: In the morning

The next morning Harry was up fairly early. After getting dressed, he exited the common room and made his way to the Great Hall to grab something to eat. The corridors were pretty empty as not many people were up at 6:30. He wondered for a minute why he was up this early in the first place, but his thoughts were interrupted by a noise from behind him.

"Huh?" He turned around but nobody was there. "Weird. I could have sworn I heard something." He continued walking until he heard a crash.

He turned around to see a girl about his age on the floor with a suit of armor she knocked over. "Who are you?"

The girl stood up and crossed her arms. "I, Alexa Black, don't have to give my name to the likes of you."

"Err… But didn't you just say you name?"

"Uh… Oh that was so dumb of me! Dumb Alexa! Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb!" She suddenly got hold of herself and put her hands on her hips. "Well it doesn't matter cause I'm in Slytherin and I don't associate with Gryffindors. So if you don't mind, I'm on my way to the Great Hall!" 

She turned away and started walking in the opposite direction.

"But," Harry said. "That's the way to the boys toilet."

Alexa suddenly fell over the way they do in Anime. "Fine. I'm lost and I was following you hoping you would lead me to the Hall."

"Oh," he said. "Well you could have just asked and I would have led you there." He turned around and started towards the Great Hall. "Well, come on then."

Alexa followed him down the Hall and toward a staircase. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail with two loose strands down the side of her face. She was wearing her Hogwarts robes, but not the uniform underneath. Instead she was wearing jean shorts and a bright green T-shirt.

"Why are you dressed like that?" he asked her.

"Like what?"

"Well, you're not in uniform."

She looked down at her outfit and blushed. "Oh, well in my old school we could wear casual clothes under our robes. I kind of forgot about the uniform thing when I was packing, so I owled my Professor this morning and should have it by tomorrow. I already got permission from Professor Snape for today."

"Wait a minute, did you say you owled your professor? Why not your parents?"

"Well, both my parents died when I was really little."

"Oh," Harry said quietly. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I'm okay with it now. When I was old enough to go to Isis the professors let me stay over the summer, so it's basically my home."

"Same here. I've always thought of Hogwarts as my real home as well. But I'm not allowed to stay over summer holiday. I wish I could though. My parents died when I was a baby too."

"I'm sorry." It sounded like she really meant it.

"Well," he said as they approached the doors to the hall, "here we are."

"Thanks. By the way, what's your name?"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

"Oh!" She looked surprised for a moment, then went back to normal. "Well, I'll see you later Harry."

"Bye."

***

Harry entered the Hall in a fairly good mood, but left in a pretty bad one when he saw his classes for today. Potions with Slytherin first thing followed by History of Magic. Then after lunch he had Defense Against the Dark Arts and Divination. 

__

It can't get much worse than this. He thought.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Scar Face."

"I see I've been corrected," he said turning around. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Me? I don't want anything." Malfoy just sounded a little too sweet and happy.

"What are you up to?"

Malfoy just kept smirking at him. Harry was starting to get seriously annoyed when someone came rushing out of the hall.

"Draco! What are you doing out here?" Malfoy's face suddenly switched from smug to very frightened. Harry king of liked it. "Come on! Snape said you have to show me around the school and I need to use the toilet!" Malfoy cringed as he was dragged off by the girl Harry spoke with earlier. 

"Well, she's making Malfoy miserable, so I like her." Harry ran up to get his bag and came back down were he met up with Ron and Hermione who were just leaving the Great Hall.

"Hi, Harry!"

"Hey guys! You won't believe the morning I had."

***

Sirius: Right, Okay, In a rush. Gotta go in 1 hour. See ya in two weeks! Sorry so short! Bye!

Alexa: *sadly* bye…


	7. AN and A Filler Story

Alexa Black:  Don't say it!  Okay I have a perfectly good and logical explination as to why I have been gone for half a year.

Sirius:  It's true, for once.

Alexa:  See, After I got over the initial shock of my faveorite character being killed off, I got really pissed.  Why?  Well I'm going to list it for you. 

Basicly, a large amount of my ideas for this story actually came true in the book.  Here is the list.

The idea of Harry spending the summer at Sirius's house.  Yes that one has been used in many fics and I wasn't really that mad about it.  It actually didn't bother me at all. The mirrors.  You know the mirrors Sirius gave Harry in the book so they could talk to each other?  Kind of the same consept as the communatiks, no? Now here's the big one.  The D.A.  Anyone who read my story before I decided to rewrite it knows about my idea for the Order of the Phoenix.  That is ALMOST IDENTICAL to the D.A.!  And if I continued the story as planned, some people might think I nicked it off the real book. 

So now, after six months of consideration, I have come to a consusion to what I have to say about this:

SCREW IT!  I'M NOT GOING TO STOP MY STORY BECAUSE IT HAS A FEW LOUSY ELEMENTS THE REAL BOOK HAS.  IN FACT, I SHOULD BE DAMN PROUD TO HAVE HAD THE SAME IDEA AS J.K.ROWLING.

There are many more ideas, but saying them would be too big of spoilers.  So I'll put them after the chapters containing them have been done.

Sirius:  Well, now that her little rant is done, we still have a small problem.

Alexa:  What's that?

Sirius:  Well, FF.net won't let us post authors notes as chapters, this computer doesn't have a disc drive, and the next chapter is on your other computer in your room.

Alexa:  Don't worry. I can take care of that.  I'm going to write a random no point at all chapter that has nothing to do with this fic.

Sirius:  Oh, okay.  So what is it?

Alexa:  Reead and find out.

***

**Fill-in chapter- An ordinary day at Hogwarts.**

****

Harry Potter woke up to find is best friend, Ron, shaking him awake.

"Get up, mate," he said.  "We're going to be late for our first classes."

Harry yawned and stood up.  "Okay, give me one minute."  He got dressed, did his best to brush his hair, grabbed his bag, and walked down to the common room.

"Morning Ron, Hermione."

"Good morning," they both replied.  With few words exchanged the three headed off to classes.

In Charms they enchanted stuff.

In Transfiguration they transfigured stuff.

In History of Magic they slept and dreamed stuff.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts they defended from stuff.

In Potions they blew up stuff.

In Lunch they ate stuff.

In Divination they pedicted stuff.

In Care of Magical Creatures they got bitten by stuff.

In Herbology they grew stuff.

After classes they all went back to the common room and worked on homework.  After about an hour Harry left for Quiddich practice where he chased after the Snich and stuff.

Then the met up with Ron and Hermione in the Great hall and ate dinner.  Then they went to sleep.

Harry Potter woke up of a bucket of ice water being dumped on his head.  He shot up and sputtering and coughing.  "What the hell was that for?"

"Hurry up!  We're already late!  And be careful.  Fred and George planted stink bombs all over the place.  Neville's already set off enough to make him smell for weeks!"

"Okay I'm up.  By the way, is Hermione out of the Hospital Wing yet?"

"Nope, her left are isn't back to normal size yet."

The two of them ran out of the common room and to their first class.  "Hey!  No running!" one of the prefects shouted.  

"Sorry!  Late!"

"You know," Harry said to Ron once they arrived at Charms.  "I had the strangest dream last night.  Everything went normal for a whole day."

"Yeah!  Like that'll every happen."

"Right."

And so the day went on and they got into al sorts of weird trouble and stuff.

* The End *

***

Alexa:  That was pointless and random.

Sirius:  Yes, we know.

Alexa:  Well, not that that's out of the way lets get back to writing the real fic!

Sirius:  I hear ya!  And to any old returning readers, you guys have got to be the most loyal and patient readers I have ever known.

Alexa:  You've got that right.  100 house points to all of you!


End file.
